Si près si loin
by TreizeOr
Summary: Nouvelle série de one shot sur des scénarios différents avec de potentielles retrouvailles d'Adèle et Thomas. Des mois, des années, après ce qu'Argos leur a fait.
1. Un an après, rien n'a changé

Un an après, rien n'a changé (ou presque)

(Coucou tous! Nouvelle série de one shot sur le feu. Avec le tournage de la saison 9 qui a débuté, les différentes informations qu'on peut trouver sur Internet, les photos des acteurs sur les réseaux sociaux, des idées peuvent arriver en cours de route. Alors restez connectés! Et n'oubliez de poster un petit commentaire. Histoire de savoir si ça vous plait).

Un an. Cela faisait un an que Thomas avait hurlé son prénom dans cette maison vide de vie. Son cri de douleur avait résonné contre ces murs glacés. Et était resté sans réponse. Elle n'était plus là. Ne subsistait qu'une mare de sang tiède… Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Elle devait être blessée gravement. Soit elle avait rampé seule dehors… non ce n'était pas possible. La flaque de sang était intacte.

Il y a un an, il s'était effondré dans cette putain de maison avant que les autres flics débarquent. Avec Hyppolite, ils avaient tout essayé pour la retrouver. Adèle avait sans doute été kidnappée. Encore… Et même si elle était morte (il refusait d'y croire), un corps ne disparaît pas comme ça. Il n'y avait aucun indice, aucun témoin. Rien.

Puis elle était réapparue comme ça. Dix jours après, un appel d'un hôpital privé en région parisienne avait mis fin à son cauchemar. Elle était en vie. La blessure par balle n'avait causé aucun dégât irréversible. Un peu de rééducation pour retaper les muscles et les os de sa hanche touchés. Puis elle serait comme neuve. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien des deux dernières semaines avant qu'Argos et Baransky l'arrachent à nouveau à sa vie, à Ulysse, à sa sœur Sarah, à ses amis, à lui… Elle ne se souvenait pas de son dernier ravisseur (ou sauveur?).

Ce coup de fil de l'espoir, le commandant Rocher l'avait reçu en pleine nuit. Il avait envoyé un message à toute l'équipe: Hyppo, Jess, Emma. Et aussi Sarah. Qui s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé sa sœur dans cette maison sordide pour aller chercher de l'aide. Puis il avait pris la route, roulé à vive allure et était arrivé au petit matin sur les lieux.

Quand Rocher est entré dans sa chambre, Adèle était en train d'essayer de se lever de son lit, à l'aide d'une béquille posé contre une table de chevet austère. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et s'est immédiatement effondrée en larmes. C'était fini. Son calvaire était fini. En une seconde, elle a imaginé toute une vie avec lui. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Jusqu'à…

Adèle et Thomas. Thomas et Adèle. Ils avaient eu quelques jours de bonheur. Quelques jours où ils n'avaient pas pensé à cet homme qui avait voulu les séparer encore. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Et Ulysse. Et Lucas. Puis Hyppolite, qui s'était mis un peu en retrait de l'équipe pour retrouver le ravisseur de la criminologue avait envoyé un sms à Rocher. Ça semblait urgent…

Il avait retrouvé la trace de l'homme en question. Un homme qui n'avait aucun passé. Qui n'existait pas aux yeux de la loi. Hyppolite n'avait trouvé qu'un nom sur un mail échangé entre Baransky et Argos: Ezra, qui signifie "aide" en hébreu. C'était le plan B d'Argos… Il avait été élevé par lui, comme Adèle et Camille. Mais avait été séquestré dans une autre maison. Il n'avait pas été enlevé à l'âge de 11 ans. Mais à la naissance sans doute. Baransky avait confirmé tout ça lors d'un interrogatoire (elle était devenue très bavarde, dans son intérêt… mais en savait peu au final).

Ezra était en adoration devant Argos. Il n'avait eu qu'un but dans sa vie: devenir le disciple de cet être vil et mesquin qu'était Alexandre Gorce. Il avait eu une consigne de son mentor: s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Adèle ne devait pas s'en sortir vivante. Puis quand Ulysse est venu au monde, les règles avaient changé. Il devait garder Adèle jusqu'à ce que l'enfant devienne un homme. Il se débarrasserait de cette mère de substitution après.

Mais pourquoi avait-il déposé Adèle dans cet hôpital après l'avoir kidnappée? Parce qu'il devait avoir le paquet complet. C'était le deal: Adèle et Ulysse. Il avait envoyé une lettre manuscrite à la DPJ… à l'intention d'Adèle. Expliquant que peu importe où elle serait dans le monde avec son fils, il la retrouverait et accomplirait son destin.

Après avoir appris ça, Thomas avait eu du mal à rentrer à la péniche pour retrouver Adèle. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle vivrait pour le restant de ses jours avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête?

Quand elle avait vu sa mine dépitée, elle avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Puis il n'avait pas pris de pincette. Il avait tout expliqué.

 _"Argos a formé un disciple. Un certain Ezra. Quelqu'un chargé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à la majorité d'Ulysse. Puis de reproduire le même schéma qu'Argos a mis en place avec toi et Camille… Et de se débarrasser de toi ensuite"._

Choquée, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Elle réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Ezra prévoyait donc de la tuer. Est-ce qu'Argos voulait faire pareille? Est-ce qu'il avait provoqué l'accident de ses parents? Est-ce qu'il avait toujours prévu que Sarah face partie du tableau? Ca s'éclaircissait. Enfin, façon de parler. Son passé si noir devenait encore plus sombre, plus lugubre, plus insurmontable.

 _"Alors on fait quoi? Je vais m'enfermer à vie avec Ulysse? Vivre recluse quelque part en espérant qu'on le retrouve ou qu'il meurt avant moi?"_ , s'était-elle écriée.

Une vie recluse. C'était ce qu'imaginait Thomas. Adèle et Ulysse pourraient intégrer un programme de protection des témoins, changer d'identités jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré soit mis derrière les barreaux. Neutralisé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _"Tu plaisantes? Ça s'arrête là? Je dois mettre une croix sur tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à présent? Mon amitié avec Jess, Hyppo, Emma… Ma relation avec Sarah… toi…"_. Elle avait dit tout ça quasiment en pleurant. Alors il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la rassurer en passant la main frénétiquement dans les cheveux de sa belle, et en essuyant ses larmes tout doucement d'une caresse du pouce.

 _"C'est juste le temps que je retrouve ce type et que je fasse en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Je te promets que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Je te jure que tu me reviendras après"_. Il l'avait embrassée après ça. Une dernière fois.

Il avait promis que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais il avait mis un an à retrouver Ezra. Il l'avait tué de sang-froid. Comme Hyppolite avait tué le meurtrier de Fred. Heureusement la légitime défense était passée. Le plus dur avait été de ne pas pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle. Rien. Il ne savait même pas quel nom d'emprunt elle avait choisi…

Hyppolite avait toutes les informations, lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les avoir. Donc bien sûr il les avait gardées pour lui.

Thomas avait pu appeler Adèle une fois la protection levée. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Pas de vive voix en tout cas. Elle lui avait juste envoyé un sms d'un portable prépayé.

 _"On rentre demain par un avion en provenance de Nouméa. Arrivée à Orly à 16h"._

Un message froid. Même pas un petit smiley pour réchauffer le cœur du commandant.

 _"Je viens vous chercher. Tu me manques tellement. Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans toi"_. Pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui? Un an ce n'est pas si long quand on aime, non?

Il était arrivé bien avant l'heure à l'aéroport et s'était posté devant la porte du hall des arrivées. Il a d'abord aperçu Ulysse, qui avait bien grandi. Il tenait la main d'Adèle, qui était encore dissimulée par la porte. Puis il la vit et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle et Ulysse.

Adèle franchit le seuil en poussant un landau. Elle avait eu un bébé. Elle avait eu un bébé toute seule.

Quand elle le vit, elle blêmit aussi. Avant d'avancer très lentement vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras brièvement puis embrassa Ulysse sur le front avant de jeter un œil dans la poussette. C'était une petite fille qui dormait paisiblement. Il releva la tête et fixa Adèle d'un regard implorant _"explique-moi"_.

 _"C'est ta fille Thomas. Je n'avais pas le droit de te contacter, de te prévenir. J'ai voulu t'envoyer une photo quand elle est née mais… la lettre m'est revenue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai voulu tout arrêter mais… Je devais les protéger. Je m'en veux tellement"_.

Il était sous le choc mais savait bien que si elle était revenue plus tôt, elle aurait mis sa vie en danger. La vie de ses enfants… Il lui en voulait un peu malgré tout mais il aimait tellement cette femme. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras en passant une main derrière sa nuque et la serra si fort… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui murmura à l'oreille. _"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon amour. Je suis tellement heureux. Et soulagé d'avoir mis fin à ce cauchemar avant qu'elle soit trop grande pour me détester d'avoir grandi sans père"_.

Adèle se recula et embrassa Thomas fort avant de rattraper Ulysse par la main. Le petit garçon commençait à s'impatienter. _"Je peux la prendre?"_

 _"C'est ta fille Thomas. Evidemment que tu peux la prendre"._

Le commandant se sentit tout à coup tout petit face à ce bébé de quelques mois. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et se revit à la naissance de Lucas. Son fils était grand frère.

Adèle s'approcha de sa fille et de l'homme de sa vie. Elle caressa la joue de Thomas, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

 _"Elle a trois mois. C'était une pressée elle est née avec un peu d'avance"._

 _"Elle est parfaite"._ Elle. Elle gigota un peu et commença à ouvrir les paupières. _"Et elle a tes yeux. J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux"_.

Il resta là à contempler son petit bébé quelques secondes puis il demanda: _"Comment elle s'appelle?"_.

 _"Camille. Elle s'appelle Camille"_.


	2. Deux ans après, rien n'a changé

Deux ans après, rien n'a changé (ou presque)

Il était mort. Argos était mort et Adèle allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie. Vivre tout court. Fini les coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule par crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne encore à elle, Ulysse ou Sarah. Fini de se soucier des regards inquisiteurs de ceux qui la reconnaissaient pour son sombre passé. Fini la peur de ne jamais pouvoir être comme tout le monde.

Elle ne voulait pas repartir à zéro, changer de ville ou d'amis. Non. Elle voulait se reconstruire à partir de ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire de bien avec Ulysse, Sarah, Jess, Hyppo, Emma… Avec Thomas.

Mais le traumatisme qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble, il faudrait du temps pour le surmonter. Ils avaient failli la perdre, encore une fois. Et tous avaient été profondément blessés par ces événements. Surtout le commandant, dont la carapace s'était brisée en mille morceaux.

Adèle savait que c'était à elle de l'aider à surmonter tout ça. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur le passé si elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, lui, comme il était avant… Comme ils étaient avant. Ensemble. Proches. Plus que comme de simples amis. Elle le savait très bien. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient longtemps fait peur. Maintenant, ils représentaient le nouveau moteur de sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne passerait à côté de lui. Plus jamais.

Oublier les heures les plus sombres de leur histoire commune allait être très compliqué. Triste ironie du sort, les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'était à elle d'être forte pour lui maintenant. Comme il l'avait été pour toutes ces années, et surtout ces derniers mois. Ces derniers mois où, si Argos, Aurélie et même Camille n'avaient pas été là, ils auraient certainement commencé quelque chose.

…

Il y a un mois, Rocher avait débarqué seul dans la maison où Argos avait retenu Adèle et Sarah. Le lieutenant Prévost s'était occupé d'accompagner Sarah à l'hôpital. Les autres policiers n'avaient pas eu le temps de descendre de leurs véhicules tellement le commandant était allé vite.

Alors quand il était entré dans la cuisine et qu'il avait retrouvé Adèle allongée par terre dans une mare de sang, il avait failli s'évanouir. Mais elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle avait murmuré son nom et il s'était précipité sur elle, s'asseyant à genou à côté d'elle et soulevant doucement sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur lui. Puis il lui avait pris la main, avait serré très fort, et avait hurlé.

"UN MEDECIN VITE! ELLE EST BLESSEE".

Il avait crié si fort qu'Adèle en avait eu mal à la tête et avait brièvement fermé les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les lever vers lui, fixant son regard dans le sien.

 _"Ça va aller Adèle. Je suis là et les pompiers arrivent. Tu tiens le coup hein?"_

Qu'il la tutoie, ça la fit esquisser un sourire. Et même si elle était faible, elle arriva à parler.

 _"C'est marrant… il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un de nous deux qui frôlent la mort pour qu'on se tutoie"._

En dépit de la situation dramatique, ça le fit rire.

 _"C'est fini maintenant. Plus rien ne se mettra en travers de not… de ta route. Tu vas pouvoir vivre sereinement. Amener Ulysse à l'école tous les matins. Le voir grandir sans te faire trop de soucis pour lui. Partager de nouveaux moments avec tes amis, avec moi"._

Elle toussa si fort que ça lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 _"Si je… m'en sors…"_

 _"Arrête ça va aller regarde les pompiers sont là"_. Ils entraient justement dans la pièce. Ils la prirent en charge et Thomas se mit un peu en retrait debout près de la porte.

 _"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang commandant"_ , lui expliqua un secouriste. _"Il faut qu'on la transfère tout de suite à l'hôpital. Un hélicoptère sera là dans dix minutes. On ne doit pas perdre de temps"_.

Pendant qu'on expliquait la situation à Thomas, Adèle blêmissait de plus en plus. _"Il faut rester avec nous mademoiselle. Mademoiselle regardez-moi"_.

 _"Adèle s'il te plait"_ … Elle avait perdu connaissance. _"ADELE"_.

 _"Sortez prendre l'air commandant. On s'occupe d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a juste perdu connaissance. Son pouls est faible mais elle est en vie. Ok?"_

 _"Sauvez-la"_. Il entendait déjà l'hélicoptère arriver. Les pompiers installèrent Adèle sur une civière puis sur un charriot. L'un d'eux s'arrêta devant Thomas.

 _"Monsieur, vous êtes très pâle. Venez avec moi au camion de pompiers devant la maison. Je vais m'occuper de vous"_.

 _"Non je veux aller à l'hôpital avec elle"._

 _"Vous n'avez pas le droit de monter dans l'hélicoptère. On vous transfère dans le même hôpital par la route. D'accord?"_. Thomas acquiesça. _"Mais il faut vérifier vos constantes"_. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait tout à coup très faible. Ses jambes tremblaient. Le secouriste le saisit par le bras et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au camion. Il eut du mal à monter dedans. Mais le bruit du moteur qui redémarrait le rassura. Il allait la rejoindre. Et s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça. Il espérait si fort qu'elle puisse le pardonner. Mais lui, il le savait, il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis sa vie en danger. Jamais.

…

Thomas sursauta dans son lit. Il était en sueur et frigorifié. Depuis un mois, il revivait cette soirée toutes les nuits. Mais un détail disparaissait dans ses pires cauchemars. Un gros détail. Adèle. Chaque fois qu'il se voyait entrer dans cette foutue maison, il ne tombait que face à une flaque de sang, et une pièce vide. Il hurlait son nom et s'effondrait en pleurs. Puis il se réveillait.

Sauf cette fois-là, c'était sa sonnerie de téléphone qui l'avait réveillé. Il lut le nom sur l'écran. +ADELE+. Elle l'appelait tous les jours depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle y avait passé trois jours dans le coma puis s'en était sortie. Il n'avait jamais quitté son chevet. Mais quand elle était entrée chez elle, il avait pris congés de la DPJ et était rentré chez ses parents à Grenoble. Sur un coup de tête. Il n'avait plus la force de l'affronter. De lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne. A part à Lamarck bien sûr. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait posé toutes ses vacances, ses RTT. Il en avait pour au moins trois mois. Mais le commissaire lui avait dit que s'il voulait revenir plus tôt, sa place serait toujours là. Rocher savait bien qu'au bout des trois mois, il démissionnerait sans doute ou demanderait sa mutation.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne? Presque. Il avait quand même laissé une lettre à Adèle. Le matin où il était parti, elle avait trouvé une petite enveloppe blanche sur le paillasson devant sa péniche, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à emmener Ulysse à la crèche avec Jess. Elles avaient toutes les deux compris de qui venait cette lettre. Alors Jess avait embrassé Adèle sur la joue, lui avait étreint l'épaule et avait proposé d'emmener Ulysse seule à la crèche. Elle avait bien compris que sa coloc avait besoin d'être seule.

Adèle avait accepté, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête silencieux et d'une larme au coin de l'œil. Elle était rentrée dans la péniche et avait vite ouvert l'enveloppe, dépliant la lettre sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, là où Jess lui laissait toujours ses petits mots.

 _ **Adèle,**_

 _ **Je sais que tu vas me détester de fuir comme ça mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'arriverais pas à t'affronter. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait… les mauvaises personnes que j'ai fait entrer dans ta vie… les mauvaises personnes contre lesquelles je n'ai pas su te protéger…**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas réussi à te sortir de là avant qu'Argos ne te fasse encore du mal. Tu me faisais confiance. Tu me l'as dit. Et j'ai failli. Je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.**_

 _ **Je suis un être nocif pour toi et même si j'en crèverai sûrement… Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi le plus possible. Tu vas terriblement manquer à ma vie. Ma vie qui ne veut plus rien dire sans toi. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.**_

 _ **Je préfère te savoir bien, en sécurité, heureuse et sans moi, qu'avec moi et toujours en danger. Je sais que je te trahis encore en disant cela. Parce que je t'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi. Mais la vérité, c'est que je peux. Je peux vivre sans toi. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. J'ai déjà perdu la première femme de ma vie. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.**_

 _ **Thomas**_

Elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis avait attrapé ses clefs de voiture et avait foncé chez lui, où elle n'était plus retournée depuis ce que lui avait fait Aurélie…

Elle sonna pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas là. Lucas non plus. Un voisin agacé par la sonnette sortit dans le couloir.

 _"Vous cherchez Thomas Rocher?"_

 _"Euh oui je suis une collègue de travail. On… on avait rendez-vous tout à l'heure et il n'est pas venu. Je voulais voir s'il allait bien. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais le trouver?"_

Un lourd silence régna quelques instants puis le voisin reprit.

 _"Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais… il a déménagé hier. J'ai vu le camion plein de cartons partir en fin d'après-midi. Vous devriez lui téléphoner"_. Mal à l'aise par la peine qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Adèle, le voisin rentra chez lui.

Choquée, Adèle s'adossa contre la porte de l'appartement de Rocher -de l'ancien appartement de Rocher- et se laisse glisser. En pleurant. Encore.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ça? Elle avait enfin le temps d'apprendre à l'aimer et il lâchait toute sa vie d'un coup. Elle l'avait appelé tout de suite. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Et elle n'avait pas laissé de message. Puis pendant un mois elle l'avait appelé tous les jours de la même manière.

…

Mais elle ne tenait plus. Cette fois, elle décida de laisser un message.

 _"Thomas c'est moi. C'est Adèle. Je… je ne peux plus rester sans réponse comme ça. Je me suis dit que si tu m'entendais, peut-être que… C'est peut-être idiot. Je ne comprends pas Thomas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, protégé. Je sais que tu penses être nocif pour moi mais c'est faux. Avec Ulysse, tu as été la principale personne à m'aider à tenir debout. A survivre à mon histoire. Sans toi, j'aurai sombré. Sans toi, j'aurai tout abandonné"_.

Elle respira un grand coup et se reprit.

 _"Tu me manques tellement Thomas. Je veux que tu reviennes auprès de moi, auprès de nous tous, qu'on retravaille ensemble. Tu ne peux pas me laisser alors que les meilleurs moments de ma vie m'attendent. Tu as été là dans les pires, reviens pour qu'on en vive de meilleurs. Ensemble. Je t'en supplie Thomas… Je sais que c'est difficile mais… je veux juste te voir. Juste une fois. Te dire en face ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis des mois. Appelle-moi. Passe me voir"_. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire alors après quelques secondes de silence, elle raccrocha.

Thomas avait écouté son message. Il voulait voler vers elle et lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle. Qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait aimé sa femme. Comment une bonne personne peut penser ça? Comme un homme bon, après avoir perdu sa femme, avoir mis des années à s'en remettre, pouvait la remplacer comme ça? Est-ce que si sa femme était encore en vie il l'aurait trompée avec Adèle puis l'aurait abandonné, la laissant seule avec Lucas, pour partir vivre avec Adèle et Ulysse? Il ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions. Il ne voulait plus mourir d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour son fils. Alors il résilia sa ligne de téléphone et partir pour toujours. Ou presque.

…

Quand Adèle l'avait rappelé le lendemain, elle avait failli s'effondrer. _"Le numéro que vous essayez de joindre n'est plus attribué"_.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Après avoir été la meilleure personne qu'elle avait rencontrée, il devait la pire. Elle commença à le haïr aussi fort qu'elle l'avait aimé. Elle savait qu'Hyppolite pouvait le retrouver sans problème. Mais puisqu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, elle décida de repartir à zéro de son côté.

…

Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans que Rocher était sorti de sa vie. Adèle avait tourné la page. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait gardé la péniche avec Jess les premiers mois après la naissance de la petite. Puis Jess et Hyppo s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient et avaient emménagé ensemble. Alors elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Jusqu'à ce que Sarah vienne habiter chez elle. La semaine uniquement. Ses parents adoptifs avaient déménagé et pour qu'elle puisse finir sa scolarité dans le même lycée, ils avaient accepté que Sarah parte vivre chez sa sœur. Sa sœur biologique.

Adèle voyait Jess très souvent. Ulysse et Sidney étaient comme des frères. La petite Victoria était adorable.

Adèle avait choisi de quitter la DPJ. Sans son commandant, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à rester. Elle avait pris un poste de professeure de psycho à l'université de Paris-Nanterre. Depuis quelques mois, elle voyait même quelqu'un. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse mais cet homme, un collègue enseignant (elle avait vraiment un problème avec les collègues), mais elle aimait se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un gyrophare de police passer devant elle, le visage de Thomas revenait devant ses yeux. Il était omniprésent. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il avait peut-être refait sa vie depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le savoir même si Hyppolite aurait pu lui dire.

A chaque fois qu'elle se promenait au bord de la Seine, et qu'elle passait devant la DPJ, elle s'attendait à le voir sortir. A chaque fois qu'elle dînait avec Hyppo, Jess et les enfants, elle s'attendait à le voir arriver. A chaque fois qu'elle sonnait chez quelqu'un, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit derrière la porte. A chaque fois que quelqu'un la bousculait, l'interpellait dans la rue, elle voulait le voir en se retournant. Mais il n'était jamais là. Il n'était plus là. Elle avait gardé sa lettre. Elle la relisait souvent quand son petit ami n'était pas là.

Il s'appelait Florian et enseignait la même matière qu'elle, mais en licence, pas en master comme elle. Il avait le même âge qu'elle. Adorait les figurines en forme de tête de mort. Comme elle. Il n'était pas du tout comme Rocher physiquement. Il était plus grand, plus mince. Blond aux yeux bleus. Il était profondément gentil et il aimait vraiment Adèle.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis huit mois. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Et pour le moment il s'en accommodait. Mais elle savait bien qu'il allait en demander plus très bientôt. Elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable.

Un jour où elle rejoint Florian dans son amphithéâtre, à la fin d'un cours pour sa classe de 2e année, elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, en pleurs, comme il y a deux ans devant chez Rocher.

Car tout en haut de la salle, elle vit Lucas. Lucas Rocher. Rocher junior comme elle aimait l'appeler avant. Il rangeait ses affaires. Il était le dernier à sortir. Elle voulut se cacher mais Florian la vit attendre dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas que Lucas la voit embrasser cet homme. Qui ne posa pas de question.

Lucas ferma son sac et descendit les marches de l'amphithéâtre à toute vitesse puis se figea net quand il aperçut Adèle. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Sans rien dire. Florian ne comprit évidemment pas ce qu'il se passait _. "Un problème monsieur Rocher? Vous voulez me poser une question sur le cours?"_

 _"C'est… c'est un de tes élèves?"_ demanda Adèle alors que Lucas resta silencieux.

 _"Euh oui… vous vous connaissez?"_ Elle acquiesça, silencieusement. Et Lucas baissa les yeux, silencieusement. Florian ne posa pas de question. Il avait compris que ça concernait le passé d'Adèle, que c'était douloureux et qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui en parler. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé. Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté ses amis. Il voyait Ulysse et Sarah quand il allait chez elle. Mais c'est tout. Il pensait même qu'Ulysse était son fils biologique. Ni elle ni Sarah ne lui avaient jamais expliqué la situation. C'était leur secret.

 _"Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas"._

Il sortir et les laissa seuls dans l'amphi en refermant la porte. Lucas retourna s'asseoir au premier rang. Et Adèle se posta devant le bureau réservé aux professeurs.

 _"Vous êtes revenus vivre à Paris?"_

 _"Non. Que moi. Pour mes études"._

 _"Tes études? Je croyais que tu voulais intégrer l'école de police après le lycée"._

 _"J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux… je veux devenir criminologue. Comme toi"_. Ça la fit sourire.

 _"Tu vis ici?"_

 _"J'ai une chambre dans une résidence étudiants à côté. Et je rentre un week-end sur deux"._

 _"Tu rentres où?"_ Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 _"Adèle… Je suis désolé des choix que papa a fait mais ce n'est pas à moi de les assumer à sa place"_.

Elle s'approcha de Lucas et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le banc des étudiants.

 _"Ton père va bien?"_

 _"Adèle…"_

 _"Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Tu n'es même pas obligé de lui dire qu'on s'est vus. S'il te plait"._

 _"Il travaille à Grenoble, dans la même brigade qu'à l'époque du… du décès de maman. Il a une vie normale. D'un homme célibataire. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aille vraiment bien"._

 _"Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est seul?"_

 _"Non. Parce que quand je rentre le voir le week-end, je l'entends hurler. Toutes les nuits. Il fait des cauchemars. Il hurle ton prénom. Et se réveille en sursaut. Puis va noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool"._ Elle était sous le choc mais fit comme si rien ne l'atteignait et répondit froidement.

 _"Son chagrin? C'est lui qui est parti"._

 _"Mais tu lui manques quand même. Tu sais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai toujours su qu'il t'aimait. Et que tu l'aimais aussi. Mais un soir il m'a dit qu'il préférait se faire du mal en s'éloignant de toi, en essayant de t'oublier, plutôt qu'en risquant de te perdre comme maman. Il m'a dit qu'il ne survivrait pas à un nouveau deuil de ce genre"._

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Adèle sortit un morceau de papier de son sac et nota son numéro.

 _"Tiens c'est mon nouveau numéro. C'est pour toi. Si tu veux qu'on reste en contact, que j'aide pour tes cours… Qu'on discute comme avant"._

Lucas rangea le bout de papier dans son portefeuille, pour ne pas le perdre. Adèle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et commença à s'en aller. Puis elle se retourna sur le seuil de la porte.

 _"Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu Lucas. Dis… dis à ton père que… que rien n'a changé. Je sais que ça fait longtemps… Mais il me manque. Dis-lui juste qu'il me manque. Je ne lui demande rien. Je veux juste que tu lui dises"_.

…

Le soir-même, elle avait envoyé Ulysse passer la nuit chez Jess. Elle voulait rester seule. Elle ne voulait pas non plus voir Florian. Elle savait que maintenant qu'elle avait revu Lucas, qu'elle avait à nouveau, enfin, un lien avec Rocher, elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de ce type. Faudra qu'elle trouve le courage de le quitter. En face. Pas par téléphone ou avec une lettre.

Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement un verre de vin rouge sur le pont de la péniche, emmitouflait dans un plaid, son portable sonna. +NUMERO INCONNU+

Elle eut comme un pressentiment et décrocha tout de suite. Sans rien dire.

 _"Adèle c'est moi, c'est Thomas"._


	3. Trois ans après, rien n'a changé

Trois ans après, rien n'a changé

Plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Et pourtant, quand elle se réveillait le matin, pendant un quart de seconde elle s'imaginait revivre le passé, trois ans en arrière, se lever normalement, habiller Ulysse et partir travailler avec lui à la DPJ…

Puis le petit garçon, qui avait bien grandi, arrivait en courant dans son lit et lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout en lui remplissant le cœur d'un amour infini. Des sentiments très contradictoires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Il y a trois ans, Adèle avait frôlé la mort, passé plusieurs jours dans le coma avant de rentrer chez elle. Libérée du poids d'Argos, mort et enterré. Mais accablée par un nouveau fardeau: un homme, un inconnu, qui en avait après elle par pur esprit de vengeance. Vengeance envers Rocher…

Quand la criminologue et le commandant avaient découvert à son retour à la DPJ qui était l'homme derrière cette nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement, tout avait basculé. Rocher était devenu distant avec elle. Méchant. Il ne lui parlait plus en dehors des enquêtes. Il ne la regardait même plus. Ne la prenait plus dans ses bras pour la rassurer quand ça n'allait pas. Il ne demandait même plus des nouvelles d'Ulysse.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Même si elle aurait voulu retrouver celui qui avait tenté de l'arracher aux siens, encore, elle préférait encore fuir, qu'il la pourchasse, risquer sa vie, plutôt que de subir chaque jour les humeurs de Thomas, sa haine viscérale qu'il semblait ressentir envers elle.

Trois mois après être sorti de l'hôpital, alors que chaque jour les tensions étaient de plus en plus fortes, elle était allée le confronter au club de boxe de Nolan, que Thomas avait racheté et dont il s'occupait à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre. Il entrainait Lucas aussi, qui avait voulu commencer ce sport pour suivre les traces de son père.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Elle était entrée dans la salle du ring en se cachant de Lucas qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Thomas lui était resté pour faire du sac, juste derrière la zone de combat. Après quelques minutes à l'observer de loin, elle s'était alors forcée à sortir de l'ombre pour la salle en passant par le ring, en enjambant les cordes et en allant se poster dans le coin du ring le plus proche de Thomas, les deux coudes posés sur la première corde.

Il s'était figé en sentant sa présence mais n'avait pas daigné la regarder. _"Thomas… Tu vas me laisser sans réponse combien de temps? Pourquoi tu me détestes tant?"_ Sans lui répondre, il reprit ses coups dans le sac. Encore plus fort qu'avant. Adèle ferma les yeux une seconde et implora en expirant très fort: _"S'il te plait…"_ Il s'arrêta net en sentant la détresse dans la voix d'Adèle, puis s'arracha les gants et lui fit face, le regard noir.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

 _"Tu es psy. Tu devrais t'en douter"_. Mais de quoi parlait-il? _"Me douter de quoi? Tu m'en veux d'avoir survécu? Tu m'en veux que cet homme m'utilise pour se venger de toi? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai jamais osé te dire ce que je ressens?"_ A ces mots la lueur de haine dans les yeux de Thomas se transforma en désespoir, et en peine infinie. Elle sortir du ring alors qu'il reculait pour s'adosser au mur du fond de la salle. Il se laissa glisser et s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains.

 _"Tu ne comprends pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Je fais tout pour que tu me détestes. Tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur ce type, que ta vie sera encore en danger par ma faute, je ne pourrais pas te regarder dans les yeux. Pas comme avant. J'ai trouvé que cette solution. Tout faire pour que tu t'éloignes de moi et que tu t'en ailles"_. Enfin elle parvenait à briser la glace. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'issue positive.

 _"C'est ce que tu veux? Que je m'en aille?"_ Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement. Puis hocha la tête. Même si ses yeux disaient tout le contraire… Adèle décida à cet instant précis qu'elle avait fini… fini de se battre pour lui, pour eux deux. Alors elle tourna les talons et quitta cette endroit, cette ville, cette vie…

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait tout quitté. Elle avait dit adieu à Jess, Hyppo et Emma dans un moment d'effusion de larmes. Avant de quitter Paris avec Ulysse, elle était repassée par la DPJ pour parler avec Lamarck. Elle avait pris ses précautions et s'était assuré que Thomas n'était pas là avant de rentrer dans les locaux du quai de la Tournelle. Après avoir donné sa démission, elle avait déposé une enveloppe sur le bureau de Rocher. Puis elle était partie. C'était fini.

Le lendemain matin, Thomas avait vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Le bureau d'Adèle était vide. Le panier de Caillou n'était plus là. Jess ne lui avait pas adressé la parole quand il était arrivé. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait… et il le regrettait amèrement. Il s'était promis de se faire pardonner une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur le kidnappeur d'Adèle. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait encore prête à l'écouter si ça prenait trop de temps?

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Il avait tout de suite vu la lettre sur son bureau. Il avait tout de suite compris que c'était de la part d'Adèle. Mais il n'avait pas voulu la lire tout de suite. Toute la journée, il avait travaillé comme un zombie, en étant là sans être là, comme s'il regardait la scène de l'extérieur de son enveloppe corporelle. Puis le soir, après l'entraînement de boxe avec Lucas, il avait demandé à son fils de rentrer tout seul chez lui et s'était assis dans le coin du ring, là où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, pour lire sa lettre.

Il n'y avait qu'une phrase dont il avait déjà entendu une partie un jour. _"Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours"_. Et depuis ce jour-là, cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Thomas. Quand Adèle, qui avait déménagé à Aix-en-Provence dans le sud de la France et ouvert un cabinet de psychiatre, se réveillait le matin avec des regrets et un trou béant à la place du cœur, lui se réveillait avec une peine insurmontable et cette phrase, qu'il l'entendait clairement prononcer.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Trois ans étaient donc passés. Et enfin il avait une nouvelle piste. Il avait retrouvé le suspect qui avait tenté de kidnapper Adèle. C'était un homme dont il avait gâché la vie du temps où il travaillait à Grenoble. L'histoire était bien trop longue à expliquer. Et si la traque avait été longue et compliquée, l'arrestation de cet homme, une fois qu'Hyppolite avait eu l'adresse, avait été un jeu d'enfants.

Une fois l'individu derrière les barreaux, il avait demandé un dernier service à Hyppolite. Qu'il lui retrouve Adèle. Le lieutenant geek avait juste regardé dans son téléphone puis noté l'adresse sur un papier. Jess et lui avaient gardé contact avec la criminologue. Ils lui rendaient même visite l'été pendant les vacances des enfants. Thomas ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Mille fois il avait eu de demander plus tôt ce service à Hyppo, mille fois il avait eu envie de courir vers elle.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Thomas avait pris un TGV de Paris à Aix-en-Provence et loué une voiture à son arrivée, vers midi. Il s'était d'abord rendu devant chez Adèle, qui habitait dans une petite copropriété pas loin du quartier des facs. Il s'était garé dans un parking en face pour ne pas qu'elle le voit et avait guetté la porte d'entrée pendant plus d'une heure. Vers 14h, elle était arrivée dans une nouvelle voiture, rouge, était descendue et était allée détacher Ulysse qui était dans son rehausseur à l'arrière. Qu'il était grand… Il avait presque six ans maintenant.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans l'immeuble, un grand et beau jeune homme en sortit avec une grosse valise. Il avait l'air triste. Il s'arrêta devant Adèle et se mit à parler avec de grands gestes. Il criait, il lui en voulait visiblement. Ça devait être son petit ami… Enfin apparemment son ex-petit ami.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Il entendait encore Adèle lui dire cette phrase. _"Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours"._ Il l'imaginait surtout lui dire la dernière partie. Il était loin de la scène mais voyait clairement le visage d'Adèle… Ses lèvres… Qui articulèrent un _"je suis désolée"_. Après ces mots, l'homme monta dans sa propre voiture et s'en alla. Une fois le véhicule sur la route, Adèle tourna la tête vers le parking où se trouvait Thomas. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il crut qu'elle l'avait vu et se baissa dans son siège pour se cacher. Quand il se releva, elle était rentrée avec Ulysse.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble au moment où quelqu'un en sortait, lui laissant ainsi la porte ouverte. Il regarda les noms sur les boites aux lettres. +DELETTRE-MARTIN+ Le deuxième nom était rayé. Elle avait donc habité avec cet homme et il venait de la quitter. Ou elle l'avait elle-même quitté. Ce qui explique qu'il ait déjà rayé son nom de la boite aux lettres… De rage.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Elle habitait au deuxième étage. Non il ne pouvait directement monter la voir. Hyppolite lui avait aussi trouvé l'adresse de son cabinet de psy. Il appela le numéro par curiosité et tomba sur sa secrétaire.

 _"Bonjour Madame. J'aurais voulu prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr Delettre. Est-ce qu'elle aurait un créneau aujourd'hui ou demain?" - "C'est à quel sujet? Vous êtes en détresse?" - "Non pas vraiment. Enfin c'est pour mon fils. Mais j'aurais voulu la voir moi d'abord pour lui expliquer la situation et ensuite prendre éventuelle rendez-vous pour lui"_. - _"Très bien je vois. Ecoutez cet après-midi elle ne travaille pas mais un créneau s'est libéré demain matin à 11h"_. - _"Je vais le prendre" - "A quel nom?" - "Roc… Monsieur Bertrand"._

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

Le lendemain, il avait refait le même manège. Il s'était caché tôt devant l'immeuble et il l'avait observé, attendri, amener Ulysse à l'école et aller travailler. Il était arrivé à 10h30, pour être certain de ne pas la croiser avant. Et à 11h (elle était toujours ponctuelle), son premier patient quitta la pièce. Elle l'avait raccompagné sur le pas de la porte mais ne voyait pas encore qui était dans la salle d'attente. Quand l'homme partit, elle fit un pas en avant et lança _"Monsieur Ber…"_ sans finir sa phrase, suspendue en l'air, figée devant Thomas qui venait de se lever face à elle.

Sans rien dire, elle s'effaça du seuil de la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, sans lui interdire de rentrer. Alors il rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta debout adossé à la porte, interdit. Il n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait les deux mains sur le visage, se recouvrant la bouche et le nez pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou de hurler de rage. Elle parvint quand même à articuler: _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

 _"Après trois ans… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?"_. Elle vira au rouge tout de suite et se mit à hurler: _"TU TE FOUS DE MOI? C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT PARTIR"_. Puis elle baissa d'un ton en se rendant compte que sa secrétaire pouvait l'entendre. _"Je n'attendais qu'une chose. Un coup fil. Des excuses. Et je serais revenue. Tout de suite. Tu as mis trois ans à venir t'excuser? Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop tard?"_. Il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Il resta silencieux quelques longues secondes. Interminables. Puis expliqua enfin ce qu'il était venu faire là. _"Tu as raison. Je suis venu m'excuser. Je voulais venir plus tôt. Je m'étais promis de venir te chercher dès que j'aurais trouvé ce type qui voulait se venger de moi… Avec l'équipe, on a eu du mal à le retrouver. Mais on l'a mis en taule pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne pourra plus nous faire de mal"_.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

 _"Nous?"_ \- _"Adèle j'ai jamais voulu tout ça… Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Est-ce que tu te tends compte tout ce que tu as souffert à cause de moi? Aurélie… Baransky… Mon incapacité à arrêter Argos à temps… Ce mec-là. Je te faisais du mal sans le voir. Alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était te prendre dans mes bras et te rassurer. Te protéger. Mais j'en étais incapable. Je préférais que tu me haïsses et que tu reconstruises ta vie loin de Paris paisiblement avec Ulysse. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi… Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques"_.

Elle avait rêvé ce moment tant de fois. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Thomas et à construire une histoire avec quelqu'un. La dernière histoire s'était encore soldée par un échec. Drôle d'ironie que Thomas débarque d'ailleurs le lendemain de sa rupture… _"Ce n'est pas si simple Thomas. Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses. Pas après tout ce temps. J'ai reconstruit ma vie. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin j'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est fini maintenant mais ça me fait beaucoup de choses à digérer d'un coup. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te pardonner tout de suite"_.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

 _"Je le sais. Je le comprends. J'avais juste besoin de te parler. De te voir"_. Il tendit la main pour toucher la sienne. Mais à peine leurs doigts s'effleurèrent qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. _"Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. J'aurais dû revenir vers toi plus tôt. J'aurais dû cacher les boites… J'aurais dû te contredire quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne se devait rien… J'aurais dû te rattraper dans le couloir de l'hôpital… J'aurais dû ouvrir la porte le soir où tu es venu chez moi après l'Anjou. J'aurais dû t'embrasser ce soir-là…"_

Il lui faisait une grande déclaration. Elle y était sensible. Elle avait presque envie de foncer se réfugier dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait pas tout effacer su facilement. Puis elle avait construit une vie stable ici pour Ulysse. Elle ne pouvait pas tout quitter comme ça. _"Tu aurais dû… Tu aurais pu… Tout aurait été si différent… Laisse-moi du temps pour encaisser… réfléchir à tout ça"_.

 _ **+Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours+**_

 _"C'est tout ce que je demande. Que tu y réfléchisses un peu. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'en avais terminé avec ça. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir mes sentiments pour toi. Je les assume. Tu sais… j'ai lu ton petit mot. J'y pense et j'y jette un œil tous les jours"_. Il sortir un petit bout de papier de la poche interne de sa veste. C'était le fameux mot. _"Je l'ai tellement lu que j'ai usé le papier"_ , plaisanta-t-il.

 _"Je ne sais pas si la dernière partie de la phrase est toujours vraie… Mais pour mon cas, ça l'est. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi Adèle, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours"_.


	4. Quatre ans après tout a changé (ah oui?)

Quatre ans après, tout a changé (vraiment tout?)

Comment réagiriez-vous si vous tombiez au coin de la rue face à l'homme que vous avez toujours aimé, aimé presque en secret, sans jamais le révéler au grand jour, pas même à lui? Comment réagiriez-vous si, après quatre ans, alors que vos vies respectives ont totalement changé, vous tombiez sur lui par hasard? On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de réactions. On peut l'imaginer, le rêver des centaines de fois, mais la réalité est toute autre.

Après quatre ans, malgré tout l'amour que vous portez à cette personne, malgré le fait que vous pensez à elle tous les jours, son souvenir devient plus diffus. Le son de sa voix résonne trop faiblement dans votre tête. Les traits exacts de son visage deviennent plus vagues. Son parfum est difficile à discerner. Mais en un regard, tout revient d'un coup, à s'en donner mal au crâne. Le hasard fait vraiment de drôles de choses parfois.

…

Adèle n'aurait jamais pensé croiser Thomas ici, au fin fond de la Bretagne où elle avait choisi de reconstruire sa vie, pour offrir une belle et paisible enfance à Ulysse -qui aurait bientôt 7 ans- et avoir l'occasion de recevoir ses amis et sa sœur dans une belle maison.

Car s'il y a quatre ans, elle avait choisi de couper les ponts avec Paris, la DPJ, la criminologie et Thomas, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber Sarah, ni Jess et Hyppo qui s'étaient finalement mis en couple, ni même Emma qui venait la voir avec eux de temps en temps.

Les premiers mois, elle demandait des nouvelles du commandant, mais les autres restaient très vagues. Elle avait appris qu'il était passé commissaire adjoint et qu'Emma formait maintenant une équipe avec Xavier, Hyppolite et un nouveau commandant. Une commandante en l'occurrence.

Il n'entretenait plus que des rapports professionnels avec les autres. Ça rendait Hyppolite assez triste d'ailleurs. Un an après, elle avait arrêtée de se soucier de lui, comme lui ne se souciait apparemment plus d'elle. Une fois, il avait demandé à Jess comment Adèle allait et où elle habitait. Elle avait répondu à la première question mais refusé la seconde, prétextant que s'il voulait savoir, il suffisait d'appeler Adèle, qui n'avait pas changé de numéro.

…

Il ne s'était rien passé de grave il y a quatre ans après le retour d'Adèle. Pas de dispute ou de clash ni d'effusion de larmes. Une fois que l'équipe l'avait extirpé des mains de ce nouveau monstre, qui voulait la séquestrer pour le restant de ses jours comme Argos lui avait ordonné de le faire s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Adèle avait demandé un peu de repos, puis elle avait finalement choisi de ne plus travailler à la DPJ.

Elle avait choisi de devenir criminologue pour traquer Argos et sauver Camille. Camille était morte. Argos aussi. Elle avait besoin de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Elle n'était pas partie sur un coup de tête, comme ça, sans prévenir. Pendant les premiers jours, elle était allée voir Thomas, souvent. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître dans un autre contexte, savoir s'il pouvait apprendre à aimer une nouvelle Adèle.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient aimés plus que jamais puis s'étaient quittés après quelques semaines. Elle voulait partir avec lui et les enfants puis tout recommencer à zéro ensemble, ailleurs. Il n'était pas prêt. Et avait pris comme une trahison et un aveu de désamour le fait qu'il ne lui suffise pas.

 _"Adèle, plus rien ne s'interpose entre nous. Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle sur notre route. On peut enfin apprendre à s'aimer. Et construire quelque chose ensemble, ici"._

 _"Je veux changer de vie. Offrir un meilleur avenir à mon fils, lui donner la chance de grandir aux côtés d'une figure paternelle comme toi. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça. Toi, moi, Ulysse et Lucas on pourrait changer d'air. Je dois trouver le nouveau moteur de ma vie"._

 _"Mon amour pour toi ne te suffit pas? Ce n'est pas un moteur suffisant?"_

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle avait dit: _"Si mais…"_ Et il n'avait pas écouté la suite. C'était le _"mais"_ de trop. C'était fini.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait la laisser prendre l'air ailleurs quelque temps, et que si elle revenait assez vite il serait à nouveau prêt à lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle avait pris ses distances en pensant revenir aussi, mais au final son petit cocon avec Ulysse lui suffisait.

Dans "assez vite", il s'attendait à la revoir après quelques mois, peut-être même une année. Quand elle n'était pas revenue après tout ce temps, lui aussi avait essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait une jeune femme fin et brune avec une veste en cuir, tenant un enfant par la main et la laisse d'un chien dans l'autre, son visage s'imposait à lui et son cœur se broyait.

…

Alors quand ils se sont vus en se rentrant quasiment dedans au coin de la rue du petit port et du quai Franklin à Auray, joli village breton, les deux sont restés figés, choqués, interdits.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur route comme si de rien n'était puisqu'Ulysse avait reconnu Thomas. Et Adèle… Adèle avait reconnu Bérénice au bras de Thomas. La doc avait toujours fait du charme au commandant (enfin commissaire adjoint maintenant). Mais jamais Adèle n'aurait pensé que ces deux-là se mettraient ensemble. A vrai dire, à l'époque, elle n'imaginait personne d'autre qu'elle-même avec Rocher…

Evidemment, c'est Bérénice qui brisa la glace. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son air taquin. _"C'est vraiment trop injuste. En quatre ans vous n'avez pas pris une ride. Les cheveux longs… c'est canon"_ , s'exclama Bérénice. _"Bonjour Adèle"_ , ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Contraint et forcé, Thomas s'avança aussi pour faire la bise à Adèle. Le contact de leurs joues leur procura un frisson qu'ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de se dissimuler l'un l'autre, mais aussi évidemment à Bérénice. _"Bonjour"_ , murmura-t-il. Ils échangèrent un regard gênant, et pour masquer son malaise, Thomas se baisse au niveau d'Ulysse et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 _"Coucou Ulysse. Tu sais que tu es devenu drôlement beau"_. Le petit garçon, qui avait bien compris que sa mère n'était pas bien à ce moment précis, répondit: "J'étais déjà beau avant, quand tu étais l'amoureux de maman".

Les trois adultes se regardèrent d'un air de dire "va reprendre la conversation après ça…". _"Mon cœur tu te souviens de Thomas?"_ Comme s'il avait une bêtise, Ulysse baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Adèle passa un bras autour de lui et l'attira contre elle.

 _"Vous allez bien? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Et surtout pas à vous revoir. Ensemble"_ , demanda Adèle d'une voix inquisitrice. Thomas allait parler, elle vit bien qu'il avait viré au rouge et qu'il était en colère tout à coup. Mais Bérénice lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

 _"Oui la vie fait parfois de drôle de… surprise… Et vous, que faites-vous là? Vacances?"_

 _"Euh non j'habite ici en fait. Depuis… depuis presque quatre ans. J'ai reconstruit ma vie ici, loin de tout"_.

Thomas se mit à rire nerveusement, visiblement énervé par le toupet d'Adèle. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'elle le voit prendre la main de Bérénice et lança: _"Alors on va faire comme tu le voulais il y a quatre ans, te laisser tranquille. Viens Bérénice on s'en va"_ , lui ordonna-t-il en la tirant doucement par le bras.

Aucune des deux n'osa parler. Bérénice suivit Thomas en faisant un signe de main à Adèle, et une mou désolée. Quand il fut à une centaine de mètres, le désormais commissaire adjoint jeta un regard en arrière. Il voulait lâcher cette main qu'il tenait pour courir dans les bras qui l'avait quitté il y a des années. Mais il avait une fierté. Elle l'avait blessé, il ne reviendrait donc jamais vers elle. Mais si elle faisait un pas vers lui… il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

…

En rentrant à l'hôtel, sur le trajet dans la voiture, Thomas resta muré dans le silence et Bérénice n'insista pas. Ils venaient juste passer le week-end au vert, pour la première fois en couple après des mois à se voir en secret… Mais quand ils passèrent le seuil de leur chambre, la doc se dirigea tout de suite vers le placard pour refaire sa valise. Sans animosité. Sans colère. Et même sans vraiment de peine. Elle avait compris que c'était fini. Thomas resta debout devant le dressing en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On ne doit repartir que demain matin"._

 _"C'est fini Thomas. Je savais que je ne pourrais t'avoir que si elle se tenait loin de toi, que si tu ne la revoyais jamais…"_

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Regarde on s'est à peine adressés la parole. Tout va bien elle ne va pas revenir"._

 _"Que tu crois?"_

 _"Ber…"_

 _"N'insiste pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer comme elle"._

Il se baissa à son niveau pendant qu'elle mettait ses vêtements par terre dans la valise. Et lui attrapa les poignets doucement pour qu'elle arrête. Il la fixa dans les yeux et parla sans croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

 _"Je ne retourne pas vers elle Bérénice. Je reste avec toi"._

 _"Tu n'as pas compris. Je rentre seule à Paris. Je te libère. Tu es un homme bien et tu ne voudrais jamais me faire de mal en me quittant. Mais c'est hors de question que je t'en fasse, que je te laisse vieillir à mes côtés, en te sachant triste"._

Ils se redressèrent et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers la porte. Il savait bien qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais comment avait-elle pu tout comprendre en un seul regard échangé entre lui et Adèle?

…

Adèle rentra fissa chez elle. Elle envoya Ulysse jouer dans sa chambre avant le déjeuner puis fila dans ma sienne se jeter sur son lit.

Elle n'était pas triste d'avoir revu Thomas. Elle était dévastée. Dévastée d'avoir fait le mauvais choix il y a quatre ans. Dévastée de l'avoir abandonné, lui qui avait tout fait pour elle, qui avait créé une nouvelle Adèle. Dévastée d'avoir quitté la belle vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis c'était courir dans ses bras et lui dire tout ça, lui conter ses regrets et lui crier à quel point elle l'aimait… toujours. Mais elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Et puis elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle ne devait pas réagir trop rapidement. Ni même réagir du tout… puisqu'il avait refait sa vie avec la doc.

Elle sentit comme une pointe d'amertume et de rancune en repensant à Bérénice. Pourquoi se sentait-elle trahie?

…

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Adèle pensait chaque jour au dernier regard que Thomas lui avait lancé par-dessus l'épaule. Un regard plein de douleur. Mais qu'elle avait pris comme un signe: elle pouvait revenir à Paris. Il ne lui ferait pas payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle le savait. Il le savait aussi. Mais il avait quand même besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Sa rupture avec Bérénice aussi. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de cette femme, il l'avait quand même aimé et ça resterait à jamais une amie qui lui avait permis de surmonter une perte.

Quand Adèle était partie, Thomas avait vécu comme un deuil. Il avait eu presque aussi mal que lorsque sa femme lui avait été arrachée dans un accident de voiture. Mais Bérénice et Lucas avaient été là. En revanche il avait instauré une certaine distance avec les autres. Jess, Hyppo, Emma… Même s'il s'assurait toujours que tout le monde allait bien.

Dix jours après, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui téléphona. Mais au moment où elle décrocha le combiné, il raccrocha tout de suite. Il se sentait comme un gamin qui appelait chez les parents de sa petite amie pour pouvoir lui parler. Sa réaction puérile le fit presque sourire.

En quatre ans, aucun des deux n'avait changé de numéro. Alors Adèle avait bien vu le nom de Rocher s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone. Et elle aussi se mit à sourire toute seule dans son coin. C'était comme un premier pas. Un coup de fil, une respiration, aucun mot… Mais elle avait saisi le message. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ou plus. Ou plutôt pas assez pour lui fermer les portes si jamais elle avait envie de débarquer à nouveau dans sa vie.

…

Elle laissa encore plusieurs jours passer. Un nouveau bouleversement de vie, ça se préparait. Ça se réfléchissait. Elle voulait revenir à Paris. Reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissée. Ou presque. Mais tout n'était pas si simple.

Entre temps, elle avait Jess pour lui demander comme il allait. _"Je ne sais pas trop, il est bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré de son week-end avec…"_ Son amie ne voulait pas dire la suite. Mais Adèle lui expliqua qu'elle savait.

 _"Je sais Jess. Il est en couple avec Bérénice. Je les ai vus au village le mois dernier. Ils étaient venus passer le week-end en Bretagne. Je veux juste savoir s'il est heureux"._

 _"Il ne m'a jamais semblé très heureux. Mais je peux te dire une chose ma petite Adèle, c'est qu'on a un peu retrouvé le commandant d'avant depuis ce fameux week-end. Puis il est revenu célibataire tu sais. Et Bérénice a demandé sa mutation à l'IML de Bordeaux"._

 _"Qu… quoi?"_

 _"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y étais pour rien"_ , répondit Jess d'une voix amusée.

 _"Mais Jess! On s'est à peine parlé quand on s'est vu. Il a même été assez froid avec moi"._

 _"Tu sais comment il est ma chérie… Il ne te dira jamais que l'a profondément blessé. Là il va falloir que tu réfléchisses bien à ce que tu veux. A ce que tu veux pour toi, pour Ulysse, et pour Rocher et toi. Lamarck m'a toujours fait comprendre que la porte te serait toujours grande ouverte tant qu'il serait à la tête de la DPJ… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Tu sais qu'on a encore le temps de faire grandir nos enfants ensemble"_.

Adèle laissa cette phrase en suspend quelques secondes. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en même temps qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours été paradoxale…

 _"Je veux rentrer Jess. Tu me manques. Sarah me manque. Tout me manque. J'avais besoin de voir si une autre vie était possible pour moi. Mais… mais Jess c'est vous tous ma vie. Je regrette tellement d'avoir mis quatre ans à m'en rendre compte"._

 _"Reviens-nous le plus vite possible"._

…

Le soir, après sa conversation avec Jess, Adèle avait voulu appeler Thomas mais elle savait qu'entendre sa voix serait trop difficile. Elle n'arriverait rien à lui. Alors elle envoya un message, même si elle s'avait qu'il n'aimait pas trop les sms.

 _"Je ne peux plus continuer sans toi. J'ai jamais pu"_. Elle savait que c'était enfantin, mais elle signa ce message d'un smiley cœur. 3

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde aussi vite. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il était pendu à son téléphone depuis qu'il l'avait revue.

 _"Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te pardonner… Mais en réalité, ma rancœur a disparu des que mes yeux ont à nouveau croisé les tiens. Reviens. Reviens vers moi. Reviens vite vers moi"_.

Après avoir lu ce message, Adèle alla dans la chambre d'Ulysse qui dormait déjà et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais le petit garçon était trop sensible à la présence de sa mère. _"Maman… c'est l'heure de se réveiller?"_

 _"Oh non mon cœur. Rendors-toi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller"._

Elle lui embrassa le front et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, Ulysse l'interpella.

 _"On pourra rentrer à la maison pour les vacances?"_

 _"A la maison?"_

 _"A la maison de tatie Jess. Je veux jouer avec Sid"._

C'était le dernier signe qu'il lui fallait. Sa vie, c'était son fils, mais c'était aussi la criminologie, Paris, Jess, Hyppo, Emma, Sarah et surtout Thomas. Elle ne regrettait cette faille temporelle de quatre ans, où elle avait appris à devenir une vraie maman. Mais elle avait ce besoin viscéral de retrouver les siens. Tous les siens. _"Oui Ulysse, on va rentrer à la maison"._


	5. Cinq ans après, tout a changé (en mieux)

Cinq ans après, tout a changé (en mieux)

 _(Voici le dernier One Shot de ma liste de bonds dans le temps. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures)._

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** Adèle et Jess regardaient Ulysse et Sidney jouer dans le jardin. Le jardin de la maison des parents d'Hyppolite. Il faisait beau et doux en cet après-midi printanière. Sarah, que les Courtène avaient volontiers conviée à cette semaine de vacances entre amis et en famille, tenait la main de la petite Anaïs, la fille d'Hyppo et Jess, qui cueillait tranquillement des fleurs.

 _"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse vivre ça Adèle. Je veux dire il y a cinq ans… On regarde nos enfants grandir ensemble, et on va bien"._

Adèle regardait affectueusement Sid et Ulysse se courir après. Ils s'étaient inventés une chasse aux trésors. Ça lui rappelait elle et Camille quand elles étaient toutes petites, avant que… avant qu'Argos lui vole le reste de son enfance, son adolescence et une partie de sa vie d'adulte.

Mais désormais, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, elle allait bien. Et elle ne craignait pas que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à son petit bonheur, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à construire.

…

 **FLASHBACK:** Adèle tremblait de tout son corps. La blessure par balle dans son dos avait été cautérisée par le monstre qui l'avait kidnappée, au tison de cheminée incandescent. Après ça, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu la souffrance physique. Jusqu'à ce jour donc…

Elle était restée des heures inconscientes. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais son ravisseur semblait avoir des connaissances médicales et des médicaments à sa disposition. Il l'avait soignée, lui avait administré beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, de morphine. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus elle souffrait… attachée sur ce vieux lit d'hôpital installé dans un hangar à bateaux.

Elle n'avait toujours pas clairement vu le visage de celui qui lui avait fait ça. Elle espérait qu'il revienne vite. Pour l'assommer de morphine. Et aussi pour comprendre. Son attente pris enfin fin. Il ouvrit la porte. Et le cœur d'Adèle manqua jaillir de sa poitrine.

…

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** _"On va bien. Ils vont bien. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs aujourd'hui"_ , a répondu Adèle à Jess, qui lui tendit la main et lui étreignit l'avant-bras affectueusement.

 _"Je sais que tu as hâte de retourner au travail. C'est déjà trop pour toi une semaine de vacances?"_ Adèle avait fait une moue amusée. Et Jess avait compris: _"Ah ouais d'accord c'est pas du tout le boulot qui te manque hein?"_ Adèle leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait près de sept ans que les deux mamans se côtoyaient, et Jess ne lâchait jamais l'affaire… Par rapport aux petites affaires de cœur de sa colocataire préférée.

…

 **FLASHBACK:** _"C'est impossible… Ça ne peut pas… Papa non ce n'est pas toi"_. L'homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père s'approcha d'elle et injecta un peu de morphine dans sa perfusion. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, mais aussi pour la rendre plus docile. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution, sache comment la sauver sans se mettre lui-même en danger. Il ne voulait pas retourner en prison. Ou pire, en hôpital psychiatrique.

 _"Reste calme je ne veux pas te faire de mal Adèle"_. _"Tu me kidnappes, tu me tortures, tu me séquestres… mais tu ne veux que mon bien?"_ _"Oui et pour répondre à ta première question, je ne suis pas ton père mais ton oncle"_ , lui dit-il avant de poursuivre, face à sa mine interloquée: _"Eh oui je suis le maillon faible. Le jumeau faible, le mauvais, celui qui avance seul parce que ses parents le rejettent. J'ai quitté le cocon familial où je n'étais désiré par personne, même pas par mon propre frère, à l'âge de 18 ans"_.

Il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations pour l'instant mais rien que le fait d'apprendre que son père avait eu un frère jumeau, et qu'il lui avait caché toute sa vie, était difficile à comprendre.

 _"Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?"_ _"Je suis venu te sauver. Ça fait des années que je te surveille. J'ai eu des problèmes avec la justice et j'ai passé quelques temps en hôpital psychiatrique, mais quand ils ont passé l'émission sur votre enlèvement, je me suis dit que j'allais te suivre pour retrouver Argos et venger la mort de mon frère. Parce que si ton père me haïssait, moi j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Malgré tout"_.

 _"Argos? Mon Père? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_

…

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** _"Pourquoi c'est toujours mes histoires qui sont au cœur de nos discussions hein? Je te demande comment ça va côté cœur moi?"_ demanda-t-elle amusée. _"Comme si tu avais besoin! Depuis la naissance de la petite, ma vie amoureuse est parfaitement heureuse. Et tu le sais. Tu cherches juste comme d'habitude à détourner l'attention n'est-ce pas"_ , clama Jess, qui, il est vrai, vivait le parfait amour avec Hyppolite depuis la venue au monde d'Anaïs.

Elles étaient en train de se chamailler comme des enfants quand Sarah revint avec la petite et que Sidney et Ulysse arrivèrent en courant, tous les deux en hurlant _"mamaaaaaan"_.

 _"On se calme les garçons qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ C'est Sidney qui répondit le premier: _"Tatie et papa arrivent. Mais ils sont pas que tous les deux"_. _"Comment ça?"_ interrogea Adèle. _"Il y a une autre voiture avec eux. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part"_. La criminologue commença à s'inquiéter et décida d'aller voir de plus près qui était dans cette fameuse seconde voiture.

…

 **FLASHBACK:** _"Argos a tué tes parents. Il a aussi surveillé Sarah toute sa vie"_. _"Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture!"_ _"Fomenté par Argos qui ne voulait pas qu'ils vous retrouvent. Ton père n'a jamais cessé de vous chercher tu sais. Il était tout près. Si près qu'il a décidé de provoquer leur mort, pour avoir la chance de vous faire basculer de son côté, vous faire croire qu'il n'y avait que pour lui que vous comptiez. J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait marché sur Camille…"_

Les différentes pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient. Sarah, les boites, cet accident si étrange dont elle n'avait jamais retrouvé de trace dans les fichiers de la police… Ce que disait son oncle était vraiment possible. Mais elle ne savait rien de cet homme.

 _"Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas amené à l'hôpital? Pourquoi tu ne me ramènes pas à mes proches? Et puis comme tu t'appelles d'abord?" "Je m'appelle Christophe. Et je pense que tu es plus en sécurité avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ils sont partout"_.

Se pouvait-il que cet homme ne lui veuille vraiment aucun mal? Mais qu'il soit psychologiquement dérangé et ne se rende pas compte qu'il ne faisait que la mettre en danger? Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu pour essayer de le comprendre.

 _"Ils sont partout? De qui parles-tu?" "Argos, Baransky…" "Baransky?" "Je sais qu'Argos est mort je ne suis pas bête. Je l'ai vu. Mais Baransky, sa fille, pourrait te faire du mal"._

 _"Tu savais? Tu savais tout? Tu savais que Baransky était la fille d'Argos…. Il a pris Sarah. IL A PRIS SARAH ET MIS EN DANGER ULYSSE!" "ARRETE DE ME CRIER DESSUS JE TE SAUVE LA VIE!" "Mais Baransky a été poignardée par Argos. Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et même si elle ne l'est pas, mon… le commandant Rocher ne la laissera pas sortir de prison. C'est lui qui l'a retrouvée. Dans le hangar où Argos m'avait amené. Il a failli me sauver…"_

Sa voix s'étrangla sur ses derniers mots. _"Elle est morte? Tu es certaine" "Morte ou en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Je te le promets. Il faut… il faut que tu appelles la police maintenant. Je ne vais pas longtemps comme ça. Et j'imagines que tu n'as pas une réserve infinie de morphine pour me soulager". "Je t'ai filé la dernière dose. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé aussi parce que si j'appelle la police, ils me mettront en prison ou… ou en hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne veux pas retourner en hôpital psychiatrique"_.

 _"Je leur parlerais. Je m'occuperais de toi. Je viendrais te voir. Je t'amènerais Ulysse. Mais tu dois appeler le commandant Rocher. Appelle-le s'il te plait. Appelle-le"._

Il l'avait fait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accueille Thomas le flingue à la main. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il avait pété un plomb en voyant tous les flics arriver. Il s'était senti menacé… Et avait ouvert le feu (sans blesser personne). Et Thomas avait riposté en légitime défense. Le tuant sur le coup.

…

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** Adèle alla ouvrir la grille de la demeure des Courtène. Hyppolite avait oublié les clefs. Du volant de sa voiture, il lui lança à travers la vitre: _"Il y a une petite surprise pour vous derrière"_. Puis il démarra et entra dans le jardin.

La voiture de derrière ne broncha pas. Au contraire. Le conducteur mit le frein à main et ouvrit la portière. Quand elle vit, Adèle faillit hurler de joie.

 _"Salut toi. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de soutien pour supporter Hyppo, Jess et les enfants. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je devais bosser cette semaine mais… j'ai négocié avec Lamarck. Et me voilà"_. Thomas descendit entièrement de la voiture et Adèle ne résista pas à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

…

 **FLASHBACK:** Quand son oncle tomba au sol, Adèle aurait voulu avoir de la peine pour lui ou crier. Mais rien ne sortit. Elle souffrait trop elle-même, et surtout s'inquiétait bien trop pour Ulysse et Sarah pour ressentir le moindre sentiment de peine ou de culpabilité. Rocher enjamba le corps de Christophe et se précipita vers elle. Son premier réflexe fut de la détacher.

 _"Il y avait du sang partout. Tu es blessé où?" "Une ba… une balle dans le bas du dos"_ , parvint-elle à articuler alors que la morphine commençait à ne plus faire effet. _"J'ai mal Thomas"_.

 _"TOMASI! Elle est où cette putain d'ambulance?!"_ Adèle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais Emma apparut bien dans l'embrasure de la porte. _"Elle arrive. Ils sont à l'entrée du lotissement"_.

 _"Un lotissement? Tu fais… tu fais quoi ici Emma?"_ La jeune lieutenant se rapprocha d'Adèle et croisa le regard plus qu'inquiet de Thomas. _"Je… Le commandant m'a rappelé. Je lui manquais trop on dirait"_. _"Mais ta… ta formation?"_ _"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne commençais mon infiltration que la semaine prochaine de toute façon"_.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et prirent en charge Adèle. Le cauchemar était fini. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle passa par la case bloc opératoire car son oncle avait fait des dégâts en cautérisant la plaie avec du feu et surtout en laissant la balle se promener à l'intérieur. Mais heureusement, le projectile n'avait pas touché la colonne vertébrale. Alors dans quelques jours, la jeune femme sera à nouveau sur pieds.

…

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** Adèle monta dans la voiture de Rocher. Même pour quelques mètres elle ne voulait pas qui s'éloigne trop. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, toute la petite troupe était rentrée à l'intérieur. Thomas descendit chercher son sac dans le coffre et Adèle l'attendit en bas des marches. Ils franchirent le seuil ensemble. Et affrontèrent tout de suite le regard goguenard de Jess. Ulysse avait foncé dans le même temps dans les bras de Thomas qui l'avait soulevé au-dessus de ses épaules, comme pour le faire voler.

 _"Coucou bonhomme. Alors tu as été sage avec maman et tatie?" "Je suis toujours sage moi! Hein maman?"_

…

 **FLASHBACK:** Pendant les quelques mois qui les séparaient de l'accouchement de Jess, beaucoup de changements vinrent bousculer le quotidien d'Adèle et son amie. Premièrement, sur demande d'Hyppo, Jess était allée vivre avec lui. Une collocation parentale dans un premier temps avait-il dit. Mais ses sentiments pour Jess étaient déjà bien réels…

Adèle s'était retrouvée seule avec Ulysse à la péniche. Enfin seule… ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sarah ne pouvait pas rester bien loin de sa sœur très longtemps. Et Thomas… Thomas venait souvent la voir. Leur relation avait repris là où elle en était quand il l'avait laissée dans cette cellule sordide. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre mais n'arrivaient pas à se le dire.

Un soir, Adèle décida de réunir tout le monde pour un repas, le soir à la péniche. Elle avait besoin de ça pour leur montrer à tous combien elle les aimait, et combien leur présence avait été capitale pour qu'elle retrouve une vie normale.

Elle avait tout fait elle-même. Des petits fours en entrée, au risotto (le plat préféré de Thomas) en plat de résistance, et son fameux gâteau en forme de tête de mort pour le dessert.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien. Il y avait une ambiance de zénitude totale pendant ce dîner. Hyppolite faisait des blagues. Jess y riait de bon cœur et Emma faisait semblant de les trouver drôle. Adèle discutait avec Sarah pendant que Thomas lui jetait des regards. Les mêmes regards qu'il lui lançait en Anjou. Le soir où il avait failli l'embrasser.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Adèle avait remarqué toute la soirée que Jess avait des absences. Son amie fermait les yeux et inspirait très fort. Pour le dessert, c'est Jess qui se leva pour servir le gâteau. Alors qu'elle était debout contre le plan de travail en train de couper des parts, Adèle vint à côté d'elle.

 _"Depuis combien de temps tu as des contractions Jess?"_ murmura la criminologue pour que personne n'entende. Jess la regarda furtivement. Elle pensait avoir été discrète. _"Comment tu as su?" "Je te connais Jess"_ , répondit Adèle en passant une main dans le bas du dos de Jess. _"Ca fait… wow… ça fait deux heures mais là… c'est toutes les cinq minutes"_.

Adèle ne laissa pas traîner les choses. _"Hyppolite!"_ Tout le monde à table arrêta de parler et se tourna vers les deux mamans. _"Il va falloir amener Jess à la maternité"_. _"Quoi?"_ s'exclama le spécialiste de l'informatique. _"Je vais accoucher Hyppolite"_ , dit Jess en se retournant vers lui.

Hyppo se leva d'un bon et se mit à paniquer. _"Les clefs! Où sont les clefs de voiture?! Et le sac des affaires du bébé? Et Sid, il faut le ramener à la maison?"_ Adèle sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour le rassurer. _"Eh. Je m'occupe de Sid ok? Il a toujours son lit ici de toute façon. Et les affaires du bébé, ça fait des semaines que Jess les a mis dans ton coffre. Ca va aller. Va accueillir cette petite. Et ne panique pas enfin"_.

Emma vit bien que Hyppo était trop sur les nerfs alors décida de prendre le volant pour accompagner sa tante et lui à la maternité. Quand la porte de la péniche se referma, que les petits garçons dormaient déjà, Sarah se sentit de trop entre Adèle et Rocher. Alors elle se leva pour ranger la vaisselle mais Adèle la stoppa.

 _"Ça va aller ma puce on s'en occupera plus tard. Tu dors ici avec moi ce soir?"_ _"Euh non maman a prévu un déjeuner avec mes grands-parents demain midi. Je vais rentrer là parce que la connaissant elle a prévu dix fois trop de trucs et il va falloir que je me lève tôt pour l'aider"_. _"Ça marche. Passe-lui le bonjour. Et dis-lui que j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment la rencontrer… Je sais que c'est compliqué pour elle mais… Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accaparer complètement. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître, tous les jours un peu plus, et apprendre à connaître ta famille"_.

Thomas était resté en retrait pendant la discussion entre Sarah et Adèle. L'adolescente vint l'embrasser sur la joue et le sortir de sa rêverie juste avant de partir. La porte claqua et il se retrouva seul dans cette péniche avec la femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois. Il était mal à l'aise tout à coup.

 _"Tu veux un verre de vin? Avec toutes ces émotions, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air un peu"_. Adèle n'attendit pas que Thomas réponde. Elle servit deux verres, prit le sien et se dirigea vers le pont de la péniche. Sur le pas de baie vitrée, elle se tourna vers lui: _"Tu viens pas?"_ Il la dévisagea. Puis attrapa son propre verre. _"Si si j'arrive"_. Ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil en bois à deux places. Cote à cote.

 _"Tu sais comment ils vont appeler le bébé?"_ demanda Thomas. _"C'est une fille"_. _"Comment tu sais ça? Hyppolite m'a dit qu'ils voulaient avoir la surprise"_. _"Oui mais Jess est allée seule à la dernière écho et elle a demandé à savoir. Puis évidemment elle n'a pas réussi à me le cacher"_. _"Le pauvre Hyppo"_. _"Oh c'est pas bien grave. Si tu ne dis rien évidemment"_ , plaisanta Adèle. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signaler qu'il resterait muet comme une tombe. _"Et le prénom?"_. _"Ce sera Anaïs du coup. C'est Hyppo qui a choisi. Jess aime aussi évidemment. Ça aurait été Robin pout un garçon_ ". _"C'est joli Anaïs"_ , pensa Thomas à voix haute avant de boire une gorgée de vin et de reposer son verre sur la petite table. Adèle fit de même. Leurs mains se frôlèrent dans le mouvement.

Le contact procura un frisson à Adèle qui, paniquée, se leva brusquement et rentra dans péniche, pour retourner près de l'ilot central. Thomas la suivit. Elle était de dos. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Et se posta juste derrière elle. Pas trop près, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle sente son souffle chaud sur son épaule dénudée. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux d'un seul côté.

 _"Ça va Adèle?"_ _"Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire Thomas"_. _"Comment ça?"_. Presque exaspérée elle répondit: _"Tu sais très bien"_. Oui il savait. Mais il voulait qu'elle s'exprime. Il avait appris au fil des années que la brusquer pour la faire parler n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution. Alors il se rapprocha juste un peu plus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle resta dos à lui. Mais il passa ses bras devant elle, l'encerclant tendrement, en serrant le haut de sa poitrine. De sa main droite elle attrapa les mains du commandant, qu'il avait jointes juste au-dessus de son cœur. Adèle ferma les yeux et inspira très fort pour profiter de cette étreinte. Thomas déplia une de ses mains et caressa délicatement le cou d'Adèle. Il remonta doucement vers sa joue. Elle se retourna vers lui.

Ils se faisaient face à face maintenant. Ils étaient si proches que leurs bassins se touchaient et leurs nez se frôlaient. _"Je ne sais pas quoi faire à partir de là. Comment… comment on avance?" "A deux. On avance à deux Adèle"_. Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens et vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il embrassa amoureusement.

Les mains de Thomas étaient sur les joues d'Adèle. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Il baissa doucement ses mains vers sa taille et la souleva, la faisant asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Adèle écarta doucement son visage et regarda Thomas. _"Commandant… Je crois que je suis folle de vous… depuis le début"_. Ca le fit sourire. Et il ne tint plus. Il la prit dans ses bras en passant ses mains sous ses jambes pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ulysse appelait Adèle. Avec Sidney, ils se rendirent tous les quatre à la maternité. Anaïs était née. A peine Adèle avait passé la porte de la chambre que Jess comprit.

…

 **AUJOURD'HUI:** _"Je sais que tu es toujours sage. Entre nous, c'est moi le moins sage de la famille"_. Thomas embrassa Ulysse dans le cou et lui fit des chatouilles. Attendrie par la scène, comme par tous les moments qu'ils passaient en famille, Adèle faillit verser une larme. Si on lui avait dit il y a plus de cinq ans qu'elle aurait le droit au bonheur, qu'elle arriverait à construire une famille avec son commandant, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, elle les revivrait toutes si elle savait ce qu'il y avait au bout. L'amour absolu.


End file.
